


I Don't Know What To Do

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Babies, Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Giving Birth, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Birth, Mpreg, Multi, Pain, Terrified, in labor, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	I Don't Know What To Do

Patrick, Andy, and Pete were snuggled up in the middle of the bed. Eight and a half months in, with their hands on his aching belly, Andy felt at peace with the world.

Joe and Brendon had drawn the short straw in the deal. They were massaging his legs and feet. Andy had nothing to say to them. His legs were cramping and asleep, and he blamed it entirely on them. If he only had one or two babies, he'd be able to walk. He'd have only one or two babies if Joe and Pete hadn't contrived a plan to replace Ryan with Patrick for Brendon, and Brendon had participated in it. He'd be only having Patrick's baby if it weren't for them.

Although... He didn't much mind the prospect of four babies. Four little ones to love and protect.

After a while, Andy realized his stomach hurt more than it should. Carriers didn't get Braxton Hicks. This was the real deal.

"Guys... Guys, my stomach... Something's wrong with it..." Andy kicked weakly at Joe and Brendon, shaking Patrick and Pete.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"I think the babies are coming."

Patrick leapt out of bed to call a doctor. Upon hearing that the ambulances were out of reach, Patrick hung up angrily and stomped to see the rest of them.

"Okay, we have to do this ourselves. Brendon, you're the best we got on babies."

Brendon nodded. "Patrick. Hot water. Pete, prep him like we're gonna fuck him- it'll prevent tearing. Joe, get towels and more sheets and blankets. Andy, just hang on."

They all scrambled to do as Brendon said. Pete stripped Andy down and started working his fingers to stretch Andy as much as possible. Brendon held Andy's hand and put pillows behind him. Patrick soon had six buckets of hot water. Joe brought all of the clean linens in the house for them.

Brendon and Pete swapped places, and Joe joined Brendon in prepping Andy. Brendon wet and wrung out some of the towels, then tucked them around his baby mountain.

As they worked, Andy started sobbing into Patrick's chest. It hurt, but it was also scary. He had never done this before. How could he have four with no experience?

Patrick stroked his hair gently and hummed to him, wiping his tears and holding his hand. Pete also gripped Andy's hand, which would probably lead to hurt fingers. Pete whimpered slightly, earning a glare from the boyfriends not in extreme agony.

Outside the room, Pongo was whining and begging to come in. He could sense that Andy was in pain and he wanted to fix it.

Andy screamed out and clutched Patrick close to him during a contraction, but the dom pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry, cookie, but you need to have your face clear so you can breathe," Patrick whispered, looking into his eyes as it faded away. "Otherwise I'd let you." He wiped away tears from Andy's eyes, then glanced at the rest of them.

Pete looked a mix of scared, hurt, and disgusted. He was very excited for the babies, but he didn't like the fact that they were hurting his man.

Brendon looked shocked, like he was just realizing the severity of the situation. Andy never screamed- not in pain. Not even when he'd fallen down the stairs and broken his leg. Patrick also never denied Andy a cuddle. He'd even left work once to cuddle Andy.

Joe looked concerned and guilty. He wanted them all to be okay. He did not like the fact that he made this happen.

"Okay. Next time that happens, you need to push, and you need to push hard, okay, Andy?" Brendon was gently rubbing Andy's stomach, watching him.

Andy nodded silently, breathless and holding Patrick as close and tight as he would let him. Patrick gently brushed his hand over Andy's abdomen, his touch soothing and sweet. Andy let his head fall back.

"Hurts... I've never hurt like this..." Andy moaned, his voice pain incarnate.

Pete leaned down and kissed his forehead, kneeling next to him. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. I promise."

"Is this hell?"

Patrick shook his head and kissed his temple. "No, cookie, it isn't hell. I promise you, this'll pass. Just have to endure a little longer."

The next contraction hit, and Andy screamed out again. His entire body tensed, muscles aching, and he pushed as hard as he could. He whimpered and let go of Pete, opting instead to hold his stomach.

A few more repeats, and Brendon saw the top of the first baby's head. Andy was in complete agony, and Pete was trying to comfort him, and Patrick was singing to him softly.

Pretty soon, a little girl was crying in Brendon's arms. "Hey, Ruby. Welcome to the outside world."

He passed her off wordlessly to Joe, who cleaned her up and cut the cord. He held her for a moment, then offered her to Andy. Andy held her tight and swaddled her, kissing her gently on the top of the head.

"She's beautiful..." Andy whispered.

"Yeah, she is." Patrick was holding both their hands. "Cause you and Joe made her."

Shortly after, Brendon told Pete to confinscate her so Andy wouldn't risk crushing her in the next contraction.

"Pete, no, I want to hold her-"

"Andy, hon-sugar, after you're done, okay?"

"Pete, plea-" He cut himself off with a scream as the next contraction hit.

Again, a head was visible, and Brendon guided this one out easily. And the next one, because he was holding his brother's ankle.

Joe cleaned them up, revealing brown hair and darker brown hair. Bronze skin on the lighter-haired one. "Here are Saint and Rhydian."

"Aw... They're so cute..." Andy panted, reaching for them. He smiled happily, kissing first Rhydian, then Saint. _Beautiful_. That's all he could think. _My kids are beautiful._ "Thank you so much..."

"You're... You're welcome..." Brendon said awkwardly. Then he got cussed at when Patrick took them.

Then Andy was just cussing at the world as baby Declan broke through. After the pain subsided, and Declan was in his arms, Andy was happy again.

Brendon gently pushed Andy's abdomen to draw out the placenta. He tossed it away and started cleaning up around him. The entirety of Andy's backside and thighs were covered in blood. Brendon was cleaning him up, and pulling a pair of women's period underwear up so Andy wasn't bleeding everywhere.

Soon, they had their babies swaddled and in their mother's arms. Patrick decided to take a not so naughty picture with his Polaroid. One with all of the harem and the babies. He even let Pongo in.

That night, they had moved Andy to Patrick's bed while they cleaned up.

Well... A couple Jehovah's Witnesses had knocked and insisted on talking, so Patrick chatted while  _they_ cleaned up after Andy, but it got done.

 


End file.
